


Have My Cake and Eat It, Too (Two Worlds)

by truthtakestime



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Study, Earth, Episode Tag, Fate, Gen, Season/Series 04, change, character growth, doorway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Earth wasn't home anymore. It hurt; but John had, he realized, resigned himself to this fact a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have My Cake and Eat It, Too (Two Worlds)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...right after I watched “Terra Firma” (which affirmed all of my thoughts and expectations about John actually getting to return to Earth), but before I had watched the rest of the show. It's a little spur-of-the-moment thing, but I think that it came out alright, all things considered. (:

The moment that John Crichton set foot on Earth in 2003, he knew that he couldn't stay there. 

It was painful, though not as much as he'd expected. He had spent so much time searching and pining for _home_ – so much time energy on Moya had been devoted to it – but now that he was here, he realized that it wasn't _quite_ home anymore. He loved his planet and its people, but living for so long among the stars had changed him. He knew that he could never quite fit back into the life he used to have. John knew too much, had seen too much, had changed too much for that. 

The realization bit, but it was a dull ache, and John came to understand that he had resigned himself to this a long time ago; the moment things had gone wrong on the Ancient's pseudo-Earth. Heck, the moment he'd set foot on Moya. In the split second it took for Aeryn to meet his eyes for the first time. 

His word, his personal sense of being, had been wrenched off its axis when he got sucked through that first wormhole. Nothing could repair that now, put him back to that John Crichton who had worked with DK on the possibility of the Farscape project so long ago. John Crichton the scientist, the human, the starry-eyed optimist. 

He was so much more now. 

Now that he had the secrets of wormholes, John had a doorway; the key to Earth and that part of home. He could come and go as he pleased, and that eased the pain, too. He couldn't stay, not after everything that had happened, but the door would always be opened now. Living on earth might not have been an option, but he could always come back. The two worlds of John Crichton were no longer so far apart, the distance no longer daunting. 

_Looks like you get to have your cake and eat it too, Johnny-boy._

Have his cake and eat it, too. Now there was a change in the universe's attitude towards John Crichton. Maybe this time could last.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And so I end on a semi-hopeful note for my last posted story of 2012. Happy New Year everyone!! See you in '13, can't wait!


End file.
